


Druids and Sunrises

by WthTorke



Category: Alien Covenant: Origins - Alan Dean Foster, Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Alien Series, Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Prometheus - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Engineer - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Prometheus - Freeform, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, alien - Freeform, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WthTorke/pseuds/WthTorke
Summary: A Young Engineer is sent to Earth for a special mission.
Relationships: Alien/Human - Relationship, Engineer/Human, Engineer/Reader, The Engineers | Space Jockeys/Other(s)
Kudos: 26





	Druids and Sunrises

Every century their gazes turned back to the galaxy’s golden child, the Earth. They longed to go back, to eliminate the rotten seeds that drove them away with their brutality and embrace the Starchildren worthy of their time and teachings that remained, to make up for the time lost, to be relieved of the pain in the center of their chests every time they thought back to the Earth and to finally let the anger fade into oblivion. 

The pain was greater during one particular century. Their elders cried the loss of a child that was still alive and well, just very far away. Memories of their time on Earth spoke louder and louder each day. The faces they knew and taught their scared knowledge to, now long gone, ‘back to dust’ as they’d say, but surely had planted their own seeds before passing, leaving behind their own children and grandchildren, whom they never met.

With their departure, they knew the dreadful galaxy hunters would sink their claws into their perfect children, using them for cattle for their pitiful ceremonies. At the time, angered and grief-stricken, it had seemed the perfect punishment. To be forgotten and left to their own devices at the hands of the most merciless species in the galaxy. But not now it seemed, with their hearts aching, mourning the loss of their children and longing to be reunited with the ones that still lived.

The whispers went on for years, the elders and their secrecy echoing through the great halls of their temples, where even the calmest of breezes was as loud as the giggles of happy children as they played in the gardens.

Making their conclusion, the elders descended from the stairs of their well-kept temple grounds, announcing that a handful of their wisest warriors was to be chosen to serve as their eyes and ears in a more than special mission on Earth.

A research mission. To both appease and encourage their hearts for a possible reunion, if things went accordingly. To settle any problems or doubts their generals might have about human conduct and behavior.

Calliope was beautiful. one of their tallest warriors, of lean body and strong muscles that shimmered in the light, dripping with the grace of their ancestors. Features that seemed sculpted by the hands of the makers themselves. To accompany his graceful movements and gentle gaze, came the wit and intelligence gifted from above, swiftness and purpose in his strikes in training, proving to be quite the vessel. Calliope was their first choice, the elders trusting his capacity to tell good from the bad, even if he, like many others, had never interacted with humans before.

Calliope had been assigned a certain place, like his brothers and sisters who were chosen after him. The place he’d go to held many forests, but not the hot kind that could be found south. It had villages around, small cities starting to spread on the soil like a good harvest. his pod landed gently far away from any of them, he was to walk and observe, only engage in battle if he was harmed first, otherwise not engage at all, in any way towards humans.

The grass was green, ‘almost as green as in Eden’, Calliope thought as he walked. The breeze, while cold, didn’t cut into his skin as he expected, instead only leaving his pale face with something akin to a blush. He could have blushed if he thought about it hard enough. The Earth was beautiful, welcoming him in an easy manner, he could tell night would fall in a few hours and decided the veil of the night would do him good in his searching.

Calliope walked and walked, stopping to take a closer look at one flower or other, breeds he didn’t recall seeing in Eden but were beautiful nevertheless. It was deep into the night that a distant light caught his attention. A fire? 

And then there were more. Smaller lights that danced around the bigger one, making Calliope cock his head slightly in curiosity, using the trees to his favor, he carefully walked closer until he could distinguish the forms that held the lights, humans. But not just humans, the majority of them were women, with only one young male among them. But it was not the genders that mattered to Calliope, but the dancing. 

They danced around the fire in coordinated moves, sometimes holding out the flame they each held in their hands, sometimes bringing it in as they twirled around, protecting it from the wind as they went. Only when Calliope focused, could he understand that they were also singing, the words so foreign to him he could barely fully understand them, but still holding somewhat of a resemblance to the language he was taught in Eden, notice that they had not completely forgotten the, it seemed. 

Their voices mingled together to form one of the most beautiful chants Calliope had ever heard in his life.

A Righ na Guile (Thou King of the moon)  
A Righ na Greine (Thou King of the sun)  
A Righ na Rinne (Thou King of the world)  
A Righ na Reula (Thou King of the stars)  
A Righ na Cruinne (Thou King of the globe)  
A Righ na Speura (Thou King of heaven)

A Righ na Guile (Thou King of the moon)  
A Righ na Greine (Thou King of the sun)  
A Righ na Rinne (Thou King of the world)  
A Righ na Reula (Thou King of the stars)  
A Righ na Cruinne (Thou King of the globe)  
Is aluinn do ghnuis, (Oh! Lovely Thy countenance,)  
A lub eibhinn. (Thou beauteous Beam)

Da lub shioda (Two loops of silk)  
Shios rid’ leasraich (Down by thy limbs,)  
Mhinich, chraicich; (Smooth-skinned)  
Usgannan buidhe (Yellow jewels)  
Agus dolach (And a handful)  
As gach sath dhiubh (Out of every stock of them)

He couldn’t help but watch as they danced, one of them taking the lead and performing special moves before the fire, waving what seemed to be a wand made of assorted things, twigs, feathers, flowers and whatever else, he remembered faintly of learning about rituals like this, in the very old times of his ancestors they bloomed, often performed for nature itself, to cherish and love, for hope and good fortune. They danced for what seemed like hours, singing and twirling, the lead dancer continuing to move as graciously as the rest of them, so dangerously close yet much too far from him for Calliope’s tastes, he could understand now why the elders refused to let go of them, to leave them behind as if they never happened, or worse yet, to exterminate them. He knew this group was by no means signifies that all of them were like this, there was a reason they were isolated, no one else from their species there to hear the lovely music and appreciate the dancing, only Calliope, a being from outer space with no connection to them, at least not yet.

He had yet to come by a bad human, but deep within his chest, Calliope hoped there were more of these, more reasons as to why they should save them, teach them, _love_ them.

Love…

Calliope’s gaze shifted back to the lead dancer as he felt the beginnings of the sunrise at his back, the first lights making him hide further from view, now only able to see the one taking the lead, listening intently to their chanting as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky. He hoped it would never end, the singing, the dancing, but it eventually did, the dancers in the circle twirling one last time around their flames, then closing in to raise their flames to the air, marking the end of their choreography. Each dancer lowering their lights, gently blowing them out. Calliope watched them as best as he could, having to mind his rather big body from view. He found himself smiling softly as each dancer got into a line and eventually walked away. 

Looking for his favorite dancer, he found they had simply vanished. The quiet morning now unsettling him after being graced with such wonderful music for so long. Calliope slowly lifted himself to his knees, crouching as he looked for a trace of the lead dancer, at least of where they had gone to when a giggle behind him sent him all but stumbling back hard into the tree he was holding on, the giggle intensifying as he did so, tree leaves falling over him as he shook his head, quickly looking back to the source of the noise. Finding none other than the lead dancer themselves, smiling as if they’ve been told the world’s greatest fortune. 

Calliope stood up, startled, earning a gasp and a soft ‘ooh’ of wonder from the dancer, it was quite the sight. If Calliope’s heart hadn’t been frozen with surprise, it would’ve been beating with emotion.

He couldn’t talk to them, he knew. So he waited, their moves would dictate his own, as would their reactions. They spent precious seconds studying each other, taking in the stark contrast between them. Calliope could feel his heart leap again as he heard them whisper, “Rígh na rionnagan...” _King of the stars…_ “Tha mi air feitheamh ort...” _I have waited for you…_

Calliope’s chest rose and fell with more intensity as the small human slowly lifted a flower to him, yellow as the sunlight that now bathed them both. Slowly, Calliope’s long, slender fingers met the human’s own briefly as he took the flower, both of them gasping softly at the contact, proof that they were both very real and that this was very much happening. Calliope’s gaze shifted momentarily back to the flower, taking in its simple beauty for a second, the human’s rushed voice making him look back at them, barely catching the quick ‘I must go’ in their weird language before they darted away from him, stopping briefly in their running to turn back and wave quickly before laughing and running away again, disappearing into the forest, in the same direction the other dancers went.

Calliope found himself breathing normally again, looking down at the flower in his hand, smiling softly, the electricity of their exchange still lingering in his form as he began his walk back to his pod.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear everything I write becomes an oc lmao Anyways, hope yall like it, I'm wthtorke on Tumblr and Twitter, feel free to shoot me asks about some aliens or Calliope himself lmao


End file.
